Talk:Avatar (Phases)
To do:--CRtwenty 03:12, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Add the Azure Flame God for Tri-edge. :He's not a Phase Avatar though. --CRtwenty 21:03, 2 July 2006 (UTC) ::It's unknown whether or not it even is an avatar. All we know is that, according to Pai, "Data-wise it's very similar"... - Kuukai2 06:26, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :::If you go to the Avatar VR and lookup AFG, it says that AFK become AFG by drain hearting the field. Probably not an avatar then.--Spiritsoulx 02:43, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Gorre Can someone add in the recently released picture of Avatar Gorre? Avatar So do they summon the avatar or do they transform into it? I thought they just summoned it. Kulaguy 03:45, 26 August 2006 (UTC) In most of the scenes, it shows Haseo as the Avatar, as it shows Skeith, then it shows Haseo doing what Skeith is doing, and in one scene, it shows him holding the Skeith scythe, so they probably transform, but in the Skeith VS Magus scene, Haseo is... forcefully ejected from Skeith and Skeith moves on its own, so its debatable. We'll just have to wait until the English release of Volume 1 to know for sure. PKKnoHaseo-san 04:47, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Why? Some of us actually understood the Japanese version... Skeith is summoned (though from "within" Haseo's PC), there's no "transformation". Skeith himself is sort of "overlayed" over Haseo's PC, and exists in Avatar Space. If Haseo "transformed", people would notice, no? - Kuukai2 00:19, 27 August 2006 (UTC) I'd say think of the Avatars as mechs like in most Anime like FMP or Gundam. Haseo was ejected from his "mech" and it went on it's own. - - DeathrowOtaku 05:34 , 29 July 2007 (UTC) Pictures? I have a few more pictures (well, I noticed a few in volume 7 of .hack//G.U. The World) that I could scan in... should I do so? --Rintaun 04:28, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :Can you scan the official art of Avatar Macha? You know, the pic that shows the full Avatar like the Avatar Magus, Skeith 1, Skeith 2 and Tarvos pics? Kulaguy 05:39, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yea, I'll do that now. I'll upload in a few minutes :) --Rintaun 12:42, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Skeith's Epitaph Power I think I remember hearing that we knew it's special Terror of Death skill. Is that true? --AuraTwilight 20:05, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :If we knew, it'd be on the article. Kulaguy 20:35, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Corbenik's 2nd Form Image Not to bash the current pic but can we find a better picture, this one is really light.--Ellimist 22:11, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Should we use the current image or Image:Corbenik 2nd.JPG or Image:Corbenik 2.JPG for the image?--Ellimist 22:22, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I just uploaded another one that I found on a messageboard, if that helps. I cropped away the big black border that was on it :::That's his first form. >_> Although I do like it more then the current image, it's clearer.--Ellimist 22:51, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Glad I could sorta, kinda be of help then. I'll keep my eye out for a pic of his second form. Semysane 08:51, 7 February 2007 (UTC) If the avatars themeselves are not all the phase data would that mean the ones that Kite fought were stronger? Depends on what you mean by Stronger. The data lost might not even be relevant to their strength, like graphics data or something, who knows? In my personal opinion, the Avatars are much stronger than their original Phase forms, by virtue of the fact that Kite can't even see them, much less hurt them in any sort of way. --AuraTwilight 01:39, 21 February 2007 (UTC) As the bearer of the bracelet he probably can see them. :I don't see the basis for that. From what I know, only other Epitaph Wielders and AIDA-PCs can see the Avatars.--SicInfit 02:06, 21 February 2007 (UTC) If Aura gave Kite the bracelet to fight the Phases then I'm pretty sure he can see avatars. :What do you mean Kite can't see them? He transformed into the Azure Flame God to fight Skeith. I'm pretty sure he sam them then. --CRtwenty 03:12, 21 February 2007 (UTC) I mean the original Kite, not Azure Kite. And I doubt Aura programmed the Avatar to recognize Avatar Space. If he can't see his OWN BRACELET, then he shouldn't be able to see an Avatar. --AuraTwilight 04:16, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh, the original Kite? Yeah I doubt he could see it. As you said he couldn't see the Bracelet, so I don't think he could see Avatar Space. I thought you meant Azure Kite who definitely can see Avatar Space, being that he interacts with it. --CRtwenty 05:10, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::Even so, that doesn't mean they're "stronger", just invisible. Kite's Drain Heart could probably find them. It changes the odds considerably, I'm just saying they're hardly "invincible". - Kuukai2 05:26, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Well, they also fly around in a full three dimensions as opposed to just two, and Kite won't even be able to Drain Heart them without Protect Break. --AuraTwilight 00:45, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Just clearing this up first: we agree that the phases aren't "better" now, and this is now just speculation on who would win if for some reason they did fight. That said, they'd need to Protect Break Kite too. Also, Kite could concievably recruit Tartarga or someone as a "spotter", or it's possible that he could see them in the "gate hacking" area, as that seems to be pure avatar space with no game environment overlayed. That would be a cool-looking battle. Magus would be very hard to kill, but the others are about the same. Also, we really don't know what would happen if Kite was DDed. Sure you get a game over, but you also do if you lose a normal fight. Same with Haseo/Skeith (though they kinda changed it to look like Skeith is recovering, "Game Over" is still inexplicable for Haseo). Add this to the fact that Azure Kite is pretty much Kite with a few missing screws, and that he possesses the same regeneration ability as the Epitaph Users, it's very likely that DDing Kite would just make him lose consciousness temporarily. The same is true for Epitaph-PCs, but we know that avatars can be defeated. Or something. Actually, there are so many unknowns it's like impossible to say. - Kuukai2 01:01, 22 February 2007 (UTC) If Azure Kite is Kite's data then how did he get so powerful?The original Kite could never do the things that Azure Kite could do.--Kite X 23:08, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Well seeing how Aura seems to be the one who created Azure Kite she might have given him more powers. It's also possible Kite was just as strong as Azure Kite but he did not know how to use his power. Wait... What do you mean Kite couldn't do what Azure Kite can? The only thing Azure Kite has done that Kite cannot has not done is make something like an Avatar.--Ellimist 23:23, 27 February 2007 (UTC) And travel in a ball of light and data drain pcs without protect breaking.--Kite X 23:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::That seems equivalent to Tsukasa's power, and might be doable the same way Gate Hacking is. The data draining a field to power up might have been doable, who knows? His powers and understanding of them advanced during the games, it's possible they kept doing so... - Kuukai2 23:37, 27 February 2007 (UTC) That's true he still can't talk though... :<--Kite X 23:38, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :He can kinda, but that's not a "power" anyways... - Kuukai2 23:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) I think he has some of the original Kite's conscience.--Kite X 23:47, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't know about that. Would the original Kite really be willing to datadrain a person, even for a good reason? --Semysane 22:53, 2 March 2007 (UTC) He sure broke the bracelet for a good reason.--Cojin17 23:01, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Um, Kite X, Conscience means values, and AK definitely doesn't share Kite's values. AK attacks players without provocation and datadrains them. Not something Kite would do... Oh, and this is getting off topic. --Hencho414 23:23, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Another thing is that im pretty sure Kite couldnt regenerate in a coffin... --204.184.37.2 16:32, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ---- If there were 8 phases how come they are only 7 chosen ones? Kite X :Fucking dammit, I swear that if I ever meet you in real life, I will kick your ass. Normally I'm opposed to bringing the real world into the internet but you're just a fucking idiot, Kite X. Your parents must be fucking depressed knowing you are their child. Your probably don't even have any friends, which is why you keep coming back here even though we say you're a fucking idiot and that we fucking hate you. Kulaguy 01:44, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Uhhh this still doesn't answer my question. Oh and I doubt you could take me and I have plenty of friends and there is no point in you becoming overly angry at me for asking a simple question you obvisouly have some problems.Kite X ^_^ :As I said, I normally don't bring real world to the internet because it's just gonna degenerate into a "LAWLZ I CAN BENCH 300 POUNDS!!" and other shit. Just because you're too much of a coward to fight your own fights, that doesn't mean you're tough. Oh, and to answer your question, how about, I dunno, using some common sense and actually READ the fucking article? Oh wait, I forgot. You're an idiot. Kulaguy 05:06, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Kula, calm down... Anyway. Kite, there's 8 Epitaph Users: Haseo, Pi, Kuhn, Atoli, Endrance, Sakubo, Yata, and Ovan. :As for the RA Plan's Chosen Ones, there were eight as well. But since Jun stole the Tarvos Epitaph-PC only seven were present during the test, with Amagi using the dummy Epitaph-PC himself. --CRtwenty 05:15, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Oh thanks for clearing that up CR.Kula how am I suppose to fight over the internet anyways? And why are you mad? Kite X Hey look! For once I'm not one going berserk toward Kite! And he's mad because you NEVER read articles and perfer to ask first, get flamed before you actual go and read the fucking article that contains that answer to whatever question you asked.--Ellimist 05:59, 6 June 2007 (UTC) I did read the article I just may have misunderstood it a bit. Kite X